Habit
by Rainbow-Pixie-Styx
Summary: It was a graduation party, the end of the old, and celebration of the new. And yet they carried on as they always had. Why change habit now? KaibaXJounouchi TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was a graduation party, the end of the old, and celebration of the new. And yet they carried on as they always had. Why change habit now? Slight KaibaXJounouchi Part 1/2

**_Yugi_**

There were so many people! He had forgotten how big their graduating class had been! Nearly everyone had shown up at his graduation party, he was glad he had rented out a hotel dining room instead of having the party at his grandfather's game shop! Even Kaiba had showed up, with Mokuba in tow.

Yugi sat at a table with Otogi and Hiroto, each of them chatting about their plans for the future. Otogi planned on going to college to continue his study of business, hoping to have a vast fortune by the age of thirty.

Hiroto planned on becoming a mechanic down at a local shop. He had enough experience to begin without a degree, and had decided to wait before going to college.

Anzu had left yesterday to attend fine dance school over in America. Somewhere in California, he believed.

Katsuya had gotten into an art school. No one had known it, but artistic talent was one of Katsuya's hidden talents.

Seto Kaiba had claimed he had no need for college, and had decided to simply continue on with the running of Kaiba Corp. which was creating a new, top secret game as they spoke.

Ryou had decided to further his education back in England, where he had decided to study literature, and possibly become an English teacher.

Yugi himself planned to go into counseling. He wanted to help others as much as his friends had helped him over the years.

Everyone had plans, and although they may have gotten into different schools, Yugi hoped to remain in contact with each of his friends.

"So Yugi, your going to have to move to go to school, right?" Otogi asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's scary really. I never thought that this day would come! It always seemed like an unreachable goal. I guess I wasn't expecting it to happen this soon!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hear ya. It didn't really hit me until the day after the graduation ceremony. I hadn't really seriously thought about what I wanted to do. I'm glad I have enough experience to get a decent job, but I still have no clue about what I want to do for the rest of my life." Hiroto said sadly.

"Geez, are they at it again?" Otogi said as he turned his attention over to Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi.

Everyone at the party had brought their yearbooks, and although most of them had enough intelligence to realize that Kaiba was obviously not interested in book signings, Katsuya had yet to give up.

"Ya want me to go over there and break them us, Yug?" Hiroto offered as he watched the two exchange words.

"No, they'll be fine. Oddly enough, I think that those two will miss each other more than anyone." Yugi said with a soft smile.

"Why's that?" Otogi questioned.

"Well, if you think about it, they really have kept each other busy for the last few years. The only other person who knows anything about Kaiba besides Mokuba would probably be Katsuya. They both were probably the biggest influence to the other over these past few years. Katsuya is the closest thing to a friend that Kaiba has."

_**Seto**_

'He really doesn't know when to give up.' Seto Kaiba thought to himself as the blond threw himself down in the chair to the right of himself. On the left sat Kaiba's yearbook, open to anyone who wanted to sign it, although Seto Kaiba himself had adamantly refused to sign one himself.

"Aw, come on Moneybags!" Jounouchi whined, thrusting his yearbook out towards Kaiba, pen in tow.

"Mutt, what part of 'no' do you not understand?" Seto snapped, mustering up an icy cold glare directly at the blond-haired boy.

Most people would have stopped right there, but Katsuya Jounouchi was the first person, and only to his knowledge, to become immune to his glares. Jounouchi had grown accustom to them over the years, and although they still irritated him at times, they were no match for his determination.

Jounouchi sat with a slight pout on his lips.

"Why not? I signed yours!"

"And I plan on burning that infernal book when I get home because of that fact!"

"You didn't even read what I wrote!"

"I didn't think dogs could write."

"Damn it Kaiba!" Jounouchi snapped, turning away.

Kaiba remained silent, looking around at the large crowd of people. He didn't even want to be here, but Mokuba had insisted they come to the shrimp's party after all they had been through.

Kaiba wanted to leave, but instead he sat, arms crossed, next to a sulking Katsuya Jounouchi.

Seto Kaiba glanced over at Jounouchi, who was still turned away. Their relationship with each other had gradually changed over the years.

It was almost three years ago, when they had both met. It seemed like much longer, and Kaiba wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Either way, if someone had told him back then that he would be able to tolerate the mutt, he probably would have laughed in their face.

Within the last year and a half, Kaiba had started to associate himself on occasions with Yugi and his friends. To his surprise, however, the one who annoyed him the least in that time had been Jounouchi. He had figured it was because Jounouchi never seemed to change much. He was still obnoxious, proud, unpredictable Katsuya Jounouchi.

And he was still cold-hearted, blunt, cynical Seto Kaiba.

Katsuya Jounouchi was still Mutt, Seto Kaiba was still Moneybags. Jounouchi was an idiot, and Kaiba was a jerk. Why change habit now?

Jounouchi finally turned back to Kaiba, looking slightly flustered and annoyed at the same time.

"I really wish you'd sign my yearbook, Kaiba. Ya know I'm moving a few towns over for college, an you're going to put all your time into your company. This will probably be the last time we see each other for a while, ya know?" Jounouchi reminded Kaiba gently, obviously pleading for the CEO to give in.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before snatching up his own year book from the seat next to him. He flipped through until he found the mutt's messy "writing."

Jounouchi watched curiously.

**Kaiba,**

**Its been crazy these last few years,**

**and that's an understatement! I can't**

**believe that almost three years has**

**gone by so quickly. I wanted to tell ya**

**that ya aren't half bad, Moneybags. I**

**never thought I'd say this but I think**

**out of everyone, I might miss you the**

**most. Don't tell ok?**

**Jounouchi**

_**Jounouchi**_

Kaiba quickly scanned my writing before looking up at me and smirking. Better than him yellin' at me, hopefully.

"That was sappier than I expected, mutt." Kaiba finally stated finally, and I felt myself flush.

"Yeah, whatever. Ya gunna sign my yearbook or not, Kaiba?"

Rolling his eyes again, Kaiba reached over and snatched the yearbook and pen off of Jounouchi's lap, much to his surprise. He wasn't about to complain though. Even if he got insulted, he still would be the only one in the school who got Kaiba to sign their yearbook.

Kaiba wrote quickly, then hesitated, reached into his pocket, pulled out something and stuck it in the book. After a few minutes, Kaiba handed the yearbook back.

"Satisfied?" Kaiba snapped, turning his icy glare back on again.

It didn't bother Jounouchi one bit as he opened his yearbook to see what the CEO had wrote.

**Katsuya,**

**If you tell anyone I signed your yearbook, you**

**will regret it. Your right for once, I do plan on**

**devoting my time to my company, although I do**

**plan on sneeking Mokuba in at times too. The**

**card I'm giving you will allow you access to my**

**office during office hours. Just show the secretary.**

**Don't tell your 'friends,' and don't take advantage**

**of it. All it means is that I've grown accustom**

**to your annoying ways.**

**Kaiba**

**463-365-6547 is my cell, call before you come.**

Jounouchi couldn't contain his smile as he looked up and met the blue eyes of Kaiba. He reached over and while no one was looking, yanked the CEO into a swift, one-sided hug. Kaiba glared in return, but said nothing.

"Ya didn't have to give me that ya know." Jounouchi said with a large grin on his face, happy that he had gotten away with hugging the cold millionaire.

"Fine. Give it back."

"Wha? NO!"

"Hey Jounouchi, Kaiba!" Hiroto called, pulling both Jounouchi and Kaiba out of their conversation.

Hiroto waved them over, the food was about to be served.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Jounouchi said, yanking Kaiba up with him.

"What else is new?"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A few months had passed since Yugi's graduation party, and a whole set of new habits had formed. Part 2/2

NOTE: When I origionally wrote this fic, I ment for it to jump between different parts of Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi's relationship, its not really ment to flow together. Also, I've been debating if I want to put up one more chapter focusing on their date, or on another part of their relationship further down the road. Just tell me what you think! Enjoy!

_**Mokuba**_

I smile and wave as I see Jounouchi in the hall, before I sprint and lunge at him, knocking him to the ground.

Jounouchi laughs, not bothered at all that he was just tackled by a thirteen year old boy.

He's been coming to visit Seto every Friday after he gets out of college, ever since Yugi's graduation party. No one will tell me why he's been coming to Kaiba Corp. so often, but I guess I really don't care. Big brother seems to enjoy it.

I think they may be friends now, but I honestly don't want to ask and bring it to Seto's attention, no need for him to realize it too quickly now… Or maybe he already knows, and accepts it… I donno, like I said, I don't plan on asking.

"Hey Katsuya! Going up to bug Seto?" I ask as I get off of the laughing teen.

"Yeah, is he busy again today?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I just got kicked out of there actually. He got mad because I was attacking him with lady bugs. We really gotta get the exterminator in there! There's so many!"

Jounouchi laughed again, and climbs to his feet at last.

"So how's college? Are you still enjoying it?" I ask curiously.

Seto decided not to go to college, and almost everyone I know who went left Domino. Jounouchi is really the only one I see anymore.

"Yeah, I love it! Right now I'm studying advanced painting, but drawing has got to be my favorite by far."

I nod, and we talk for a good ten minutes about Jounouchi's college life before my cell phone rings and the limo driver tells me he's waiting outside.

I give Jounouchi a hug and I dash down the stairs, out the door, and to my awaiting limo.

_**Jounouchi**_

I smile as I watch Mokuba running down the stairs and out to the limo, giving a wave, even though he doesn't see it.

No one in the building even questions me as I wander through Kaiba Corp. The secretary simply waves me on to Kaiba's office, barely acknowledging my presents. I remember the first time we had met, when I first had shown up at Kaiba Corp.

_Katsuya Jounouchi walked through the hallways of Kaiba Corp. nervously as its employees all eyed him, silently wondering why someone like him would even step foot in a Kaiba Corp. building._

_He had came strait from his classes that Friday, paint covered, graphite covered, hair blown and messy from the walk from the parking lot. He knew he probably didn't look presentable, but he didn't really care. _

_At the end of the hallway sat a secretary, and then a door with a sign that said "Kaiba" in small golden letters. As he approached the secretary, she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Eying him up and down a few times, she finally decided to question his presence._

"_May I help you, sir?" She said in annoyance._

"_Uh, I'm here to see Kaiba." Jounouchi explained, looking at Kaiba's office door once again._

"_Do you have an appointment?" She asked, again sounding annoyed by his presence. _

"_He told me I didn't need one." Jounouchi explained, digging in his pocket, "He gave me this card an said if I show it to you I can get in during office hours."_

_Jounouchi held out the card with a grin on his face, only to have the card snatched away by the secretary, who ignored his protests and examined the card._

"_How did you get a hold of this? No more of your lies. There's no way Mr. Kaiba would associate himself with someone like yourself." The secretary said coldly._

"_Ask him then! Tell him Katsuya Jounouchi is here to see him!" Jounouchi demanded._

"_I am not going to disturb Mr. Kaiba for something so petty. Now, escort yourself out of the building or I'll let security do it for you." She snapped._

_Jounouchi glared at her for a good ten seconds before he walked past her, opened Kaiba's door, and closed it behind him. The secretary stared in shock._

_As Jounouchi entered, he saw Kaiba sitting at his desk, typing furiously at his computer. He wore a gray pin striped suit that was slightly old fashion, but somehow Kaiba managed to pull it off._

"_Kaiba, your secretary is a bitch."_

_Kaiba turned around and his eyes widened in surprise, but a cold stare took over a moment later._

"_I didn't expect you to come by so soon. You didn't call." Kaiba said blankly._

"_I wanted it to be a surprise. Your secretary gave me a hard time. She probably called security on me." Jounouchi explained._

"_That's why I wanted you to call, Mutt. It saves me the trouble of having to send my security guards away. I can see why she didn't want to let you in." Kaiba said, eying his clothes._

"_I just came from my classes. I didn't know how long you'd be here for, so I didn't stop home to change. Can you get my card back from the secretary? She took it from me before I came in here." Jounouchi stated._

_A knock at the door, and Kaiba stated for them to enter. Security entered, then walked towards Jounouchi, who now stood near Kaiba's desk._

"_He's fine, he has my direct permission to be here. Send Ms. Leguni in." Kaiba said sternly, stopping the security guards in their tracks._

_With a nod, the guard turned and left. Moments later, a slightly agitated, slightly fearful looking secretary entered the room._

"_Ms. Leguni, this is Mr. Jounouchi. He has my permission to enter the premises at any time, as per the meaning of the card he presented. You learned that on your first day here, correct?"_

_Ms. Leguni looked as though she wanted to protest, but thought better of it and nodded instead. _

"_So then why wasn't he permitted to enter?"_

"_He… He simply didn't, LOOK, like someone you would associate yourself with in a personal way, sir." Ms. Leguni said, carefully choosing her words._

"_So there will not be any mistakes like this again, correct?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_Good, now go retrieve Mr. Jounouchi's card, then get back to work. I'm not paying you to stand around."_

I opened the door, peering inside, greeted by the usual sight of Kaiba typing furiously on his keyboard, not noticing my entry until I vocally announce it. I swear I could walk in, take all Kaiba's secret folders and walk out with out him noticing me.

I decide not to say anything, this is the perfect opportunity to scare the crap out of Kaiba! I sneak around to the back of him, not making a sound so I didn't give myself away. Creeping closer, I silently lift my hand and twing his ear, causing him to jump, turn and glare.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jounouchi said with a grin, ignoring the cold glare he was receiving completely.

"I'm trying to work." Kaiba stated coldly before turning back to continue typing.

"Someone's grumpy today… Stressed?"

Kaiba sat still for a second before nodding, confirming Jounouchi's statement. Standing behind Kaiba still, he reached out and began rubbing his shoulders, hoping to relax the CEO and hopefully put him in a better mood. This caused Kaiba to pause, but not for long.

A good ten minutes later Kaiba stopped and turned around, causing Jounouchi to end the much needed backrub.

"And what do you want this week?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms, one leg resting on top of the other.

"I actually wanted to see if you and the kid wanted to go to dinner tonight or something." Jounouchi revealed.

Every week, Jounouchi would be asked what he wanted, why he was at Kaiba Corp. this time. Sometimes he would simply say he was bored or lonely, but occasionally he would be able to con Kaiba and Mokuba into going out to a movie or out to dinner.

"Mokuba's spending the night at a friend's house tonight." Kaiba replied, watching the blond for a reaction.

"Oh." Jounouchi replied sounding slightly disappointed.

"I, however, am available tonight." Kaiba revealed, looking away slightly, face unemotional.

Jounouchi grinned.

"You wanna go out with me tonight Kaiba?" Jounouchi teased, earning a flat look from the CEO. "Like on a date?"

Kaiba flushed slightly before he decided to retaliate.

"I never said it was a date!"

"What time do you get out? Same as always?" He asked.

A nod was all that came from Kaiba.

"Ok! I'll meet you here when you finish and we can take the limo!" Jounouchi said as he walked towards the door.

As he stood to leave, he smiled and waved.

"It's a date, ya know!" Jounouchi announced, grinning and slamming the door shut before Kaiba could react.


End file.
